The stone of the Blue Rose
by InuYashaWiffey223
Summary: “Brother, It hurts so much here just let me go, please.” Alphonse said in short breaths. Edward then felt the stone drift in his hand and guide his flesh arm with the stone right into Al’s heart.
1. Default Chapter

_This story contains spoilers from episode I think 7 or 8 not sure… why do we have to do this double-spacing crap? Owell.. I think this will be the only chapter with a spoiler in it… NjOy! _

_"Al! Where are you?" Edward called Into the distance. ' I know he's here! He's got to be! He can't be-' Edward was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a moan in the distance._

_"Al!" Edward ran up to the bleeding boy. "I'm sorry brother! I couldn't help myself" Al was quickly dying and needed desperate medical attention immediately or he would bleed to death. Edward didn't even know what to do. How could he get an imbedded stone out of his brother's body without killing him? The stone that had caused the bleeding in his brother's body was now changing into a multitude of colors. It suddenly removed itself from Al's body. Al's eyes suddenly closed. "NO AL YOU CAN'T!" Edward began crying into his brother's shirt. "You…can't…..be….de…" Al's eyes suddenly opened as he began to move around a bit. "Brother, It hurts so much here just let me go, please." Alphonse said in short breaths. Edward then felt the stone drift in his hand and guide his flesh arm with the stone right into Al's heart._

_

* * *

_

_"No!" Edward screamed as he bolted up with his back straightened. He then hit his head on the ceiling._

_"Ow!" He yelled. He couldn't believe the dream he had. He found himself drifting down to breakfast which was served at that very moment._

_"Ed! Glad you could make it down to breakfast!" Winry said in a all too cheery tone. She was laughing so hard inside she was choking on her eggs and juice._

_"Um, Ed, I think ya wanna go and change into something more-" Winry couldn't help herself. She spit all of her eggs and juice out onto the floor and fell out of her chair laughing._

_Ed looked down fearfully and saw all that he had on was his own boxers. He blushed a deep red and ran upstairs to go get changed into his normal clothes. ' Why would she laugh at me if she's seen me in my boxers before?' Edward thought to himself. 'Owell…' He then quickly ran back down the stairs sporting his usual outfit; still blushing but this time a lighter red this time._

_"Oh brother, you are awake!" Al yelled from his armor. "Yeah." Ed said with a solemn look in his eyes. " You boys do know that you have been called to Mustang's office immediately, right?" Pinaco said.  
_

_( Here comes EdxWinry Fluff!!! XD)  
"I guess this means we have to go, Winry." He then pulled her into a big hug with his arms around her face and looked to her face.  
"Call me later, we have to talk." Winry nodded in reply and kissed his cheek. "See ya later Ed." She said._

_

* * *

_

_Ok, if ya have any questions, leave me a comment and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter! I'll give ya a few days too! I know ya'll got ?s only cuz this is a very fast paced chapter! I write fast paced stories and leave out small details sorry! My other stories are at under the same S/n as this!  
StAy TuNeD!!_


	2. The finished dream?

_Hey ppL!! I told you i would update again... I might do it tomorrow too if I'm not doing anything... Well, NjOy!!_

_ohk and wizzily...i wasNOT how horrible am i? i just love to trick ppl...MUFAFAFAFAFAFAFA!! ohk i know WEIRD but w/e.....i'm slow like that....but write very ok?? here goes chapter!! XD (MY smiley!!) HAPPEH NEW YEARS!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Ed headed off for the train and looked back. He could see Winry welling up in tears and smiling so big it was almost scary. He smiled back from the train windows and ran across waving to soak up any more time he could get with her. Winry saw the train finally leave and looked after it into the distance._

_"I'll miss ya Ed." She whispered under her breath, following her grandmother Pinaco back to their home._

_"Brother, what was that all about?" Al had asked. He had said this with another of his All-  
too- cheery tones.  
"It was nothing!!" Ed yelled. "She is not my girlfriend! I don't like her at all! I can't believe you would say such a thing!" He kept yelling over and over again for practically the whole train ride._

_Al just kept laughing at every excuse he came up for. He knew that Ed had liked Winry for quite a while now, his brother was just too shy to admit it. Once Ed had stopped his infamous blabbering, he had then looked out of the window. All he could keep his mind on now was Winry. Him being almost 16 now, he was looking forward to having a girlfriend. Ed then fell into a deep sleep. Next thing he knew, his brother was shaking him._

_"Ed, wake up Mr. Lover boy!" Al said tauntingly "It's time to get off the train!" Hughes was waiting for them at their stop._

_"Well Well Well boys time to go back to the office. Mustang has some important information to give to you immidiately." Hughes said.  
"Fine..is there anything MORE he has to blabber about?" Ed asked with a hint of attitude.  
"Here" Hughes opened the door for the two brothers," just ask what he wants and do it. It may not feel like it's important but it'll definitely get you to where you need to be." Hughes said.  
"You sound like our-" Alphonse started. He then looked at Ed and knew he hit a soft spot.  
"What were you saying?" Hughes asked now ready to drive them to headquarters.  
"Uhm.. nothing" Al finished. They all were silent on the way to headquarters. Ed kept his mind on the dream that he had last night. What could it have meant? Was it really going to happen? He kept trying to interpret the dream by himself but he knew THAT wasn't gonna happen. What was that thing that he had shoved into Al's heart? Would this dream reoccur?  
Thinking about all of this made him tired. So, for the rest of the ride, he fell asleep.  
(I know it may seem like he's sleeping a lot but it's all part of the plot.)_

_

* * *

_

_His body was moving...and killing people that he had always loved....this wasn't his doing though....he would only kill against the people who were trying to harm him. But the worst thing that couldv'e happened:_

_"Edward! How have you been?" A familiar voice said from behind him.  
He whipped around suddenly to see......His Mother? He found himself running towards her with the stone clutched in his hand. By the time she had tried to scream, he had pierced the spot where he had once pierced Al. Right in the heart._

_"I understand Edward. You only did it for the best." was all his mother could get out before breathing her final breath.  
"No! It wasn't me, mom! It wasn't me! It was the.....stone?" Edward's tears had fell onto the stone at those very words. The tear from Ed had breached into the stone as it turned a deep red and broke into very tiny pieces. The colors of the stone were no longer a multitude but now only a deep shade of red. Ed knew in his mind now that his mother was meant to die by his hands..but that isn't right..she had died by keeping a disease to herself. Ed didn't kill her right?_

_

* * *

_

_Ohk pplz uhm next chapter either tonight or tomorrow!! from the loverly computerbut evil writer,count InuYashaWiffey223!!!!! MUFAFAFAFA!! -hack hack- heh oops BuHbYeZ!_


	3. The terror Faced Man

_ohk plz had writer's block and midterms so please forgive me!! arrigato!_

_

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_

_"I understand Edward. You only did it for the best." was all his mother could get out before breathing her final breath. "No! It wasn't me, mom! It wasn't me! It was the.....stone?" Edward's tears had fell onto the stone at those very words. The tear from Ed had breached into the stone as it turned a deep red and broke into very tiny pieces. The colors of the stone were no longer a multitude but now only a deep shade of red. Ed knew in his mind now that his mother was meant to die by his hands..but that isn't right..she had died by keeping a disease to herself. Ed didn't kill her right?_

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

_"Brother wake up we're here!" Alphonse said shakind Edward wildly. "Hey, get your hands offa me!" he snapped. "Well, you wouldn't wake up so I had to shake you!" Alphonse exclaimed. They both got out of the car and walked once again into the office of Colonel Mustang. ( I don't know his current status to YOU GUYS but over here we're only on episode 9!!)_

_"I have an assingnment for you. It's along the lines of what you've asked me for.  
Information on the Philosopher's Stone. It's the stone of the blue rose. I want you to go and retrieve it so the military can take it into the lab for research. We need to find it's primary function." Mustang explained. "If we don't know what it does and it falls into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous. We'll give you all that you need to complete this." He finished._

_Inside Ed's mind alarms were going off. He heard that name before. Could that stone be the same one he used to kill his own flesh and blood? Oh no then that would mean that what he had dreamed about would come true! He had to say no._

_"I'm sorry Mustang. I can't do it." Edward said sweating furiously. "Well if you don't you can forget Furher King Bradley not knowing about your little...accident." Mustang replied cooly. Ed had sweated more furiously than ever, and it felt like something was going into him. Something stung him and he cried out. But he couldn't see what or who it was. His vision was blurring and his knees became so heavy. Suddenly, he couldn't hold himself up any longer and fell to the ground on hands and knees. He panted wildly, still sweating bucket loads of sweat. He felt like he had to puke. What was happening? He had to stay conscious. What if something happened? Colonel Mustang rose from his seat. "FullMetal!". He questioned now with concern in his eyes. "Brother what is wrong?" Al asked just as concerned. Ed tried to get to his feet but failed. Colonel Mustang and Al pulled his arms over their shoulders and helped him walk to a chair. Once they both sat him down as gentle as possible, Ed felt his eyes roll back into his head. He couldn't stay awake..all the pain had knocked him out. His head tilted back on the chair as Al said, " Oh no...he can't...no.. Colonel Mustang call a doctor IMMIDIATLEY!" Alphonse yelled standing as straight as possible trying to look taller and more authoritative than Mustang so he would listen and go. Mustang didn't want to even look at Ed. He turned his head,spun on his heel, and walked out of the room. He knew Ed probably had no chance of surviving what he had. He had seen something like this beforebut they never could find out what it was.He would simply walk to the Nurse and tell her they had a corpse in his office that needed to be taken care of. Suddenly he whipped around just in time to see the silver lightning that emitted from Ed's hands when he transmuted, come from the bottom of the door._

_"There's no possible.." Mustang ran right back down the corridor to his office to find a conscious and suprisingly Blue-eyed Edward conscious and standing with his head down.  
"I know what I've done. Don't follow me because the future that awaits you won't be pretty..."  
The once gold-eyes alchemist muttered. He turned andran for the window, breaking it, and dashed off into thenow setting sun._

_

* * *

_

_"I'm done." Envy said.  
The lustrous voice of(...guess who! )Lust replied "Good. Now that we've got him, we can finish off what we started"  
They both laughed as Ed burst down the doors. "You.....two!" He began to dash towards them but only to get bashed on the head by another mysterious figure in the Shadows.  
In his mind Ed looked up before he faited to see a terror filled face staring back at him.  
Who was he? And why did he look so familiar?_

_

* * *

_

_Whoever can guess gets an emailed chappie!! ONE GUESS PER PERSON BUT MAKE SURE TO EMAIL IT K?_

_so sorry its fast paced but hey i don't have much time!! sorry if you have any ?s email me!!_

_&from the loverly computer of the Evvil Count InuYashaWiffey223!!&  
Kawaii Yume_


	4. Envy, Ripper

_hey pplz! i'm givin you another awesome chapter! i might get up to 1000 words in this one!  
heh like THAT'll ever happen.. tsssssschea! buh newayz i might post my other stories here too bcuz i posted this story at except its on my other s/n: MsGeminiElric05! buh i have the same s/n there as here! i just stopped writing there cuz no 1 would review!! stoopid pplz! ohk now i'm rambling! oops sorreh!! _

* * *

_The man backed away into the shadows after he had done such a thing.  
"Hey wait!" Ed said rubbing his head, staggering to get up. He had discovered the back of his head was now bleeding fresh amounts of blood. He looked around at his surroundings and came to the conclusion that this was the Sins' hideouts.  
'So this is where they've been' Ed thought. He had no idea how he had gotten here. All he remembered was the sever pain and tilting his head back in Mustang's office...then he remembered blasting down the doors. That was it! Whatever was happening was happening a little too fast.  
"This is what i get for becoming a state alchemist.." Ed said staring at the fresh blood on his flesh hand and rubbing it between his fingers. Out of nowhere Envy appeared through the darkness. Ed then transformed his arm into a blade and stood in his all too famous stance to go along with the blade. _

* * *

_(O.o my comment is a spoiler if you haven't seen the ending of FMA! I CAN"T BELIVE WHAT ED DID AT THE END! OMG!! I was literally crying when i saw the pic buh i haven't seen the ending i just saw someone's comment on how IT happened! I was crying onto the phone with my friends and they're like GAH get OVER IT it's JUST an ANIME person.  
and i was like sobbing at this point and i said NO!! I CANT BELIVE IT! didn't ya hear? there is a movie coming out too buh i don't know when!!)PS ed doesn't die in the end though)  
_

* * *

_oh crap i g2g somewhere sorry come up with ending once i get baq! hey now i got a cliff hanger!! kewl! kbye!_


End file.
